Hold Fast: Daniel's Daughter
by EA Thomas
Summary: (COMPLETE) Forgotten pasts...a time paradox and an engagment ring-OH MY! Daniel's past is about to come full circle...
1. Default Chapter

Disclamier: Stargate isn't mine, I'm just borrowing it for a little while and I'll return it when I am finished...

Hold Fast

By

Elizabeth Ashley Thomas

Looking out the window and across the courtyard she could feel the wind on her face before she even opened the door—but there was no turning back, this was the last obstacle keeping her from her weekend trip home—and she wasn't about to let the weather keep her down.

As she walked across the field she pulled her coat tighter around her and broke into a shuffle as she headed for her dorm room. The jacket was useless and didn't even put up a fight against the cold November wind--in its day the jacket she wore had been more resistant to the forces of nature but now the 30-year-old hand-me-down was showing wear and even the down fluff had lost the ability to insulate her body heat.

Nearing the back entrance of her building, she yanked the door open and let it slam shut behind her as the warmth of the stairwell hit her wind--chilled face.

The stairwell was quiet as she started up the stairs—unusually quiet. It bothered her so much she actually stopped at the second floor to look down the hall—only to see an empty corridor.

She stepped back into the stair well and started up the stairs again but it was already taking its toll on her—that part of herself that she had tried to ignore but never could. That part of her self that told her when something was terribly wrong—the nauseating, dizzy feeling that came before… _"Shake it off Thessa!"_ She paused before reaching the fourth floor and shook her head. "Come on, everything is fine—calm down!"

As her hand touched the doorknob she felt a vibration beneath her feet that quickly moved up the wall and to her fingers—she froze. She didn't need to look down the hallway—she knew what it was…but how many were there? Six? Seven? This was not good—she still couldn't move as the vibrations subsided and the men on the other side of the door became silent. "_They're at my door…they're looking for me…"_ the voice in her head was clear—_"RUN!"_

In an instant she was running back down the stairs. "_If I can make it to the basement—I've got a chance as getting away."_

She was one flight away from the first floor and was beginning to think she might make it—then the door below her burst open and in seconds the stairwell below flooded with armed men in black tactical suits and facemasks. She had to grab a hold of the railing to balance herself as she turned to run back up the stairs—only to come face to face with the first team coming down from the fourth floor.

The two men closet to her seized her arms and pinned her against the wall. The rest of the team parted as one man walked from the back of the group and pulled a device from his vest—silver in color with multi-colored lights…she made up her mind that she didn't want to know what was going on or what they intended to do to her.

The man stood before her and held the device at her waist. The lights began to blink rapidly and the stairwell became righter—as though the device were emitting a fluorescent glow that consumed the room.

She was terrified--unable to break free and run—unable to see past the light. She felt a wave of nausea hit her and her knees buckled—the last thing she heard was her own voice screaming… "_JACK!!!!!!!!" _

And then all was quite--she found herself crouching on the floor. After a moment she stood and tried to focus on her surroundings. The men had disappeared and she was no longer in the stairwell—she wasn't even on the campus. It didn't take long for her to recognize her surroundings—once she did, she let her book bag slide off her shoulders and threw it on the couch before heading into the kitchen.

"Jack? Are you here?" She called out. "Jack? I did it again…" she walked back into the foyer and became more insistent. "Jack?" she stood near the door and looked back down the hall. "Where are you?"

The next sound she heard was unmistakable—there was a loaded weapon aimed at her and the safety had just been flipped off.

"Over here." For a moment she thought the men had followed her here somehow—but how would they know to come here? She turned around slowly and raised her hands as she came face to face with Jack O'Neill.

As her eyes settled on him she smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Very funny Jack—but this is serious…this is the third time I've done this in a month-" She dropped her hands and headed back into the living room.

"Hold it—right there." O'Neill said stepping toward her-- his weapon steadily aimed at her chest. "The only reason you are breathing right now is because I'm guessing you walked into the wrong house. Now, either this is a simple mistake or you need to tell me just who the hell you are."

"What?" She glared back at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why do you insist on playing these games? When am I ever going to need to know hand to hand combat?"

"Look, you obviously have me mixed up with someone else here—" He lowered his weapon slowly as he tried to make sense of this situation.

"No I don't, You're Jack O'Neill—" At that—his weapon was once again aimed at her.

"How do you know that?" He asked, glaring over the top of his sights—keeping her shoulders within the prime target area.

"Uhmm-duh…I _live_ here." Glaring at him for another moment she wrinkled her forehead and thought for a moment. "Did you hit your head on something?"

"What?"

"Or did you get your head sucked by one of those ancient head sucker things again? Are you going to start talking all weird again?"

"How the hell-"

"Why are you acting so weird?" In an instant—it hit her. Why she hadn't recognized this place right off? Why things seemed to be…_off_. Looking up to Jack again, her eyes grew two sizes as she simply stated. "YOU HAVE HAIR." She said as though this fact explained the whole situation.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh my god—ooooh my god…" The room began to spin around her—seconds before she lost consciousness she managed to look over to Jack, "Get Sam."

After she came to Jack spent the better part of an hour trying to calm down the young girl he found in his living room. From her incoherent babbling, he had figured out that her name was Thessalie and she knew about him and everyone and everything is his life. She told him about the SGC and Chulac—she even gave detailed descriptions about Sam and Teal'c even General Hammond and his granddaughters.

Jack was dumbfounded, there was only on thing to do—he called in a security unit.

As O'Neill explained the situation to the security unit while Thessalie was placed in an unmarked government vehicle and taken to the SGC for questioning. The security unit spent three hours in O'Neill's house taking fingerprints and sectioning off the areas that the girl had come in contact with. The agent in charge took it upon himself to drill O'Neill's brain for information—and it was only the on site inquiry. He told them everything—but the agent seemed less than pleased that he still couldn't explain how the girl got into his house in the first place.

After the house was marked off, O'Neill was driven back to the base by the security team. He had wanted to call Carter—but he was now officially under containment and contact with anyone was restricted.

After arriving at the base O'Neill was submitted to endless tests to assess his health and psychological state. He had never been poked and prodded this much in his life. After the tests he had changed into his uniform and grabbed a cup of coffee and headed to security to check up on Thessalie as he watched the security monitors showing her in her holding cell.

He admired her persistence. For the last hour and a half she had paced the small featureless room and demanded to speak with someone. Carter and Daniel soon joined O'Neill in watching the monitors—it would be another hour before they would be aloud to question her.

"So…that's her." Daniel had been told that there was an intruder in O'Neill's house earlier that morning. At first he had been worried, but it soon became a budding joke that the seasoned Air Force officer was caught off guard by a little girl.

"Yep—that's her." He said taking his feet off the desk in front of him and turning to watch Daniel walk closer to the monitor as Carter walked in behind him.

"Have they let you speak with her yet, Sir?" She too had been worried when first notified—General O'Neill wasn't one to call in a security unit on a whim.

"Nahh, not yet. It might be a good idea too—I think she's a little upset." She was screaming into the monitor again. As she screamed into the camera he saw a familiar look in her eyes that made him smile—she reminded him of himself a few decades ago.

"You know…the last time someone showed up saying they knew us—" Daniel was treading on thin ice and he knew that even mentioning this subject was going to get him in an even tighter spot.

"Daniel—I don't want to hear it!" O'Neill was out of his seat and covering his ears with his hands.

"Sir—" She reached out and took his hands form his ears and continued. "It shouldn't be out of the question—it has happened before."

"Don't say it Carter—" He said waiving his arms at her to stop talking. "I don't want to hear anything about alternate realities or time travel…I don't want to hear it. Things have just started to get predictable around here…" He walked out into the hall before she could say another word.

She looked back to Daniel as he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it could be something else."

"Doctor Smith ran a complete physical on her but nothing turned up—she's human and "

"We don't know where she came from?"

"Nope! Not a damn clue! The F.B.I. did a search, no identification match, no parents on record either." He said looking back to the monitor."

"So how do you want to handle her Sir?"

"I have no idea…you guys got anything?"

"Well—this is just an thought, but maybe you should try talking to her…" Daniel said as O'Neill wrinkled his forehead at him.

HOLDING ROOM LS9-368…

In the hallway, O'Neill motioned for the guard to move aside as he reached for the door to the holding room. With a seconds pause before pushing the door open, O'Neill reminded himself not to be too harsh with the kid.

"Hi there." He said closing the door behind him.

"Finally going to talk to me, huh?" She asked looking up from where she sat on the bottom bunk.

"We need to have a conversation here." He said standing by the door.

"I've been trying to have a conversation with someone—anyone ever since your goon squad grabbed me."

"Hey, they aren't goons…and they didn't grab you…they detained you…"

"Can't you just tell me what's going on?" She asked standing and pulling her jacket around her.

"I think it's your job…to tell us…why you're here…"

"How the hell should I know? The last thing I remember was being at the dorm when those guys came after me—then I screamed and I was at the house—"

"What men?"

"They were dressed in black and one of them had some sort of…doohickey…it was metal and it glowed or something."

"It glowed?" He asked looking at her like she was insane.

"Please don't look at me like I'm nuts, this week has sucked enough without you treating me like I'm a psycho."

"Alright—so, you really have no idea how you got in my house?"

"Well—I didn't say that, I said I don't know how I would up here…"

"What's the difference?"

"Ahh-" She growled. "It's complicated."

"You can try to explain it to Lt. Col. Carter or Doctor Jackson, they're kinda more into the complicated stuff than I am—"He paused as he saw her reaction, something was wrong. "What?"

"Daniel?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He's here?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Oh my god." She said, looking around the room as though searching for a place to hide.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I didn't know he'd be here."

"Why wouldn't he be here?"

"He's dead."

"No he's not."

"He's supposed to be."

"Look, he's right down the hall—want me to get him?"

"NO!" She yelled as she grabbed his arm to pull him back. "I only want to talk to you."

IN THE SECURITY ROOM…

"Did you see that?" Carter asked as she saw the young girl grab O'Neill arm.

"Yeah—why would she be scared of me?" Daniel asked realizing there was more to this than they expected.

"I have no idea." Carter said looking back at the monitor.

BACK IN THE HOLDING CELL…

"Look," O'Neill said sitting in a chair across from Thessalie. "Let's just start from the beginning…"

"What beginning?"

"THE beginning…"

"Meaning?"

"Alright…tell me why you think you live in my house and know me so well?"

"I've lived with you and Sam since I was about ten." She said as Jack perked up to the mention of Sam's name and then dismissed it completely.

"Okay…how did that happen?"

"Well—that's where it gets complicated."

"Try."

"I don't remember anything form before coming here as a kid…it's all a blur and…the more I try to think about it the fuzzier it all gets."

"What do you mean _before_ you came here?"

"Ohh, this is so bad…" She said leaning against the wall and looking down to the floor. "I have no idea how to explain this—" She said looking back up to him. "I'm sorry, all I've ever been told was that I was born in Toronto—"

"What?" He asked, remembering when they told Cassandra that was her birthplace.

"What?"

"Toronto?"

"Yeah, it's in Canada."

"I know that, why would someone tell you that?"

"I don't know—you're the one who told me."

"Why would I tell you that?"

"Like I know—" She said throwing her up in surrender. "You say a lot of stuff that _never_ makes sense."

"Excuse me?" He asked shaking his head at her babbling. "Like what?"

"Ohh, just stupid stuff." She said trailing off.

"Example please?" He persisted.

"Well," She said trying to think as she walked in a circle and turned back to O'Neill. "Like if I ever got hurt you never took me to a normal doctor—you always brought me here. And you never let me go anywhere by my self—said that it was just asking for trouble."

"Hmm." O'Neill looked down at his hands as he put the pieces together in his head, he knew where this was leading.

"What?"

"Nothing…look—I'm going to leave, I'll be back soon—we can talk more." He said walking to the door.

"Lucky me." She said plopping down on the bunk.

OUT IN THE HALL, Daniel and Carter had already walked down to meet him and were standing around the corner.

"Okay…that was weird." He said, pointing back to the door as he walked over to them.

"Sir, there has to be a logical reason-" Carter said as he waived his hand at her to stop.

"Yeah I know…" He countered as he walked pass her.

"Why would she be scared of me?" Daniel asked as they walked around the corner.

"Cause you're a bad-ass." He said smacking him on the shoulder.

"Right…" Daniel said pushing up his glasses.

"Sir, maybe I should talk to her." Carter said walking behind them.

"Have at it—" He said walking away and waiving his arms in surrender.

Daniel stopped, knowing O'Neill would have to make a few phone calls that he really didn't want to be around for. Turning back to Sam they walked back to the holding room.

"Wish me luck." She said.

"Oh don't worry, she's not scared of you—remember?"

Daniel stood away from the door as she smiled and reached for the handle.

Carter walked in and closed the door behind her.

"I'm Lt. Col. Carter-"

"I know who you are Sam." She said still sitting on the bunk. "And I'm sorry, I know you are looking for some scientific way of looking at this but—there just isn't anything. I've been sitting here thinking that maybe I got caught up in some rift or something…and I still can't explain why you guys don't know who I am or what the hell Daniel is doing here—I just--I don't know."

"Well—why don't we try with something simple?" Carter said trying to ease the mood as she smiled.

"Like?"

"Lunch." She said clasping her hands in front of her. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, let's go see what's on the menu in the commissary."

The two were silent as they walked the hall, neither one of them knowing what to say.

"So your name is unusual, where does it come from?" Carter said trying to start with a casual conversation.

"Actually, Thessalie isn't my real name. It's pronounced Na-Sier-Nah-Leh-Ah, but Jack couldn't say it right and he started calling me Thessalie."

Carter smiled at the thought, leave it to Jack to make up a nickname.

"What do you think he's going to do with me?" She asked suddenly serious.

"General O'Neill?"

"Yeah."

"Well, at the moment…"

"You don't know what to do with me." She said recognizing the clueless look on Carter's face.

"Pretty much." She said smiling.

"Thanks for just talking with me." Thessalie said, pulling at her jacket absentmindedly. "I mean—thanks for not…interrogating me."

"No problem." Carter said as they enter the commissary.

"So on a scale of one to ten, just how freaked out is Jack?"

"Oh…. I'd say about a 12." Carter said handing her a tray.

Carter and Thessalie sat in the back of the dinning room at a table alone. Two guards had posted near by, just in case.

"What's with the engagement ring?" Thessalie asked noticing the sparkler on her hand.

Looking down, Carter smiled. "I'm getting married."

"Well—yeah—to who? I mean—that can't be right you and—wait—who are you marrying?"

"His name is Pete."

"Pete?" She asked, as though the name were associated with dirt. "Who the hell is Pete?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"That's not right…" She said, suddenly confused.

"Why is that?" Carter asked, somewhat amused by her reaction.

"Well," She said picking up Sam's hand to look at the ring. "It's just that—" She asked as she got a look at her wristwatch. "What the hell." She said leaning over the table to look at the watch right side up.

"What? What is it?"

"Uhmm—I think I just found out why you guys don't know me."

"Why is that?"

"Because you haven't met me yet." She said, slowly sinking back in to her chair and letting Carter's arm go.

GENERAL O'NEILL'S OFFICE…

"I'M NOT LISTENING!!! LA LA LA LA LA!!!!!" O'Neil shouted as he sat in his chair with his fingers in his ear as Carter tried to explain what Thessalie had told her.

"Sir!" She said leaning over the front of his desk and pulling his arms down. "Please, just listen."

After a moment, he shook his hands free of her grasp and she sat down across from him.

"You know…people should learn to stay in their own time…zones…"

"I had Thessalie moved to a VIP room, she's resting now. In the morning I'll start—"

"Carter—we don't have a time machine…"

"I know Sir—but she got here somehow, there has to be a way to get her back."

O'Neill nodded in agreement.

LATER THAT NIGHT…

Carter sat in her lab with Thessalie's book bag.

"Whatcha doin?" He asked stepping in the doorway.

"Hey Daniel." She said looking down at the bag.

"What's that?"

"Thessalie's book bag."

"Going through her stuff?" He asked standing beside her.

"I know…I hated it when my mom did it to me…" She said unzipping the main area.

Pulling out three large books, she sat them on the table and pulled out a notebook and a planner.

"Nothing unusual." She said looking down at one of the textbooks. " A few books."

Daniel pulled the front zipper and reached in, pulling a wallet out he paused as he looked up to Carter.

"This might be something." He said opening the snap.

As he unfolded the wallet he looked over the cards in the front area. "Drivers license, student ID from the University of Colorado…class of 2010…hey—look at this." He said pulling out an accordion style picture holder. "Oh wow." He said pulling the pictures out and setting down the wallet.

"What is it?" Carter asked looking over.

"Pictures." He said holding them out for her to see.

"Oh my gosh." She said holding them in her hand. Looking down she couldn't help but take a mental step back at the pictures she looked at.

Six pictures in all:

The first picture was a group picture with Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Thessalie and Cassie laughing as they all crammed on the couch in Jack's house.

The second: a snap shot of Sam and General Hammond from a party.

The third showed a 10-year-old Thessalie sitting on Jack's lap. His arms wrapped around her like a bear hug, his head resting on top of her head—both smiling.

The fourth: a snapshot of Daniel from the SGC as he sat at his desk, a little worn from wear and faded from age, obviously the oldest of the pictures.

The fifth: a group photo of a group of school kids.

The sixth picture made Daniel pause and Carter gasped as she focused on the two people in the photo.

"Oh—uh…is that?" he asked blinking hard at the picture.

"Yeah, I think it is." Carter said looking down at the picture of her and General O'Neill. The events going on in the picture were crystal clear. Carter and O'Neill were on the right side of the photo—kissing each other with their arms wrapped around one another. Teal'c and General Hammond stood in the background—clapping and smiling.

Neither Daniel nor Carter said a word. Daniel let the picture go as Carter looked closer.

"Daniel, look." She said pointing to the picture where her arms were wrapped around O'Neill's neck… she held a small ring box in her hand and there was a ring on her left finger.

"Uhmm, how far in the future did Thessalie say she was from?" he asked, and was immediately confronted by a glare from Carter. "Never mind."

"Uhmm, I don't think General O'Neill needs to see this." She said pulling the picture from the sleeve and shoving it into her pants pocket before she put the picture back in the wallet and closed it.

Obviously rattled, Carter stepped back from the table and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I think I'm going to head home for the night." She said as she began to put her things together and straighten up her desk.

"Sam…are you okay?" He asked, knowing full well she wasn't.

"Yeah—I'm fine, just tired." Looking around, she realized she didn't need to take anything with her and she set down things in her hands and looked up to Daniel. "You staying here tonight?"

"Yeah, got some work to catch up on."

"I'll see you in the morning then, goodnight." She said all but running from the room, leaving Daniel standing there alone.

Daniel knew she needed to talk, he knew she was only going to go home and drive her self crazy thinking about the picture and Pete. But he let her leave. He had never poked his head into the whole awkward relationship between Jack and Sam and he wasn't about to do it now. Sleep was a better idea—and much safer.

As Daniel entered his quarters he kicked the door shut and took off his utility blouse, tossed it over the chair and untied his boots before lying across the foot of the bed.

If Sam could keep that picture away from Jack it would save them from a month of silence treatments and awkward moments where he would no doubt just wind up leaving the room to avoid speaking his mind.

As he relaxed and took off his glasses he fell asleep and began to dream immediately.

He found himself walking toward a Chinese temple that was out in the middle of an open field. The sky was clear blue and the sun shown brightly as he walked up the steps and inside.

A young man greeted him at the door and bowed, Daniel did so in return and looked at the man.

"You seek that which you do not know you must keep secret." The young man said before turning into the main large room where candles lit the room dimly.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Daniel asked as he took his shoes off. Somehow he knew what to do even though he had no idea what was going on.

"You need not inquire into that which you already know."

"Alright…what's going on? Come on, really." Daniel said looking about the room as though the answers were on the ceiling.

"Daniel." A soft, female voice called from the corner.

As he turned, he squinted as he saw a woman he recognized.

"I know you, don't I?"

"You shall remember that which you have vowed to forget." The woman said walking into clearer sight.

"You're Ohma Desala aren't you?"

"When you were returned your memories were taken as punishment, they must be returned to you now."

"What are you talking about? What do I have to remember?"

"You have to save her Daniel, you must remember."

A bright light enveloped him and images began to pass through him. The images flashed through him before he could focus on them but he knew what they were—his life before he was returned, when he was ascended.

The light dissolved and Daniel woke with a start and sat straight up on the edge of the bed. His eyes wide and his heart racing, he ran from the room and down the hall.

Sleeping peacefully in the VIP room, Thessalie had given up on finding a way home for the night.

Daniel down the hall not even realizing he hadn't put his boots back on and was running down the hall in his trousers and t-shirt, he's even forgotten his glasses.

Stopping abruptly in front of the guard that stood guard over Thessalie's door, he gasped for air before dismissing him.

"It's alright, go on…I wan to talk to her alone."

The guard moved and Daniel walked in the room, softly closing the door behind him.

He moved to the foot of the bed and watched Nasiah as she slept.

"Thessalie." He said in a voice that was oddly commanding and yet gentle at the same time.

Thessalie jerked awake at sat up in the bed. Her mouth dropped open as she caught sight of Daniel standing at the foot of her bed.

"I know who you are." He said relaxing his shoulders and smiling at her.

Thessalie too relaxed as he smiled in return.

"It's about time." She said leaning against the headboard and running her fingers through her hair. "I was running out of sarcastic comments to tell Jack…"

Standing at the foot of the bed, Daniel had forgotten everything that he was just about to say.

She was just looking up at him as if she knew what he was thinking, a smile on her face that reminded hi of non other than JACK O'NEILL.

INCOMMING TRAVELER

The alarms sounded and Daniel looked to the door as if he wanted to run from the room—his only excuse to keep from dealing with this situation.

He had taken two steps toward the door when the room filled with an all-consuming light that paralyzed him where he stood…

IN THE GATE ROOM…

"REPORT!" General O'Neill called out as he entered the command room that over looked the gateroom.

"Sir—there's nothing coming through." The sergeant said hesitantly as the worm hole disengaged and the alarms went silent.

"That was weird." He said looking over his shoulder where Carter or Daniel would usually be standing—only no one was there. "Where is everyone?"

"Colonel Carter went home for the night Sir and I haven't seen Doctor Jackson."

With the mystery of the gate activation still a mystery, O'Neill went in search of Daniel.

"Yo! DANNY!" He yelled into Daniel's office a he walked in to find the lights on and the room empty. Looking around—dumbfounded—he turned and walked down the hall to Daniel's quarters. Two knocks and he pushed the door open—again to find an empty room with the lights on. "…they actually left?"

BACK IN HIS OFFICE…

O'Neill stood behind his desk as he dialed Daniel's home number—something in the back of his mind was telling him that things were worse than they seemed.

As the answering machine picked up—his intuition had turned into panic. He slammed the phone down and picked it up again. Pressing the call button he spoke into the receiver as his voice echoed over the PA system:

"DOCTOR JACKSON DIAL 94, DOCTOR JACKSON DIAL 94." He said before hanging up the receiver—if Daniel were in the base he would call in a few seconds, knowing that 94 was a priority code.

A few moments passed and O'Neill was positive now. Daniel was missing.

Yanking the receiver off the desk once again he dialed Carter's home number and waited. Two rings later and Carter was on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Carter? Is Daniel with you?" He persisted, then shook his head once he realized how he had sounded.

"Uhmm—_no Sir_, why is something wrong?" She asked, hearing the panic in his voice. "Did something happen?"

"Daniel is missing—I can't find him anywhere. He isn't answering his cell phone or home number and he isn't here."

"That's unusual…"

"I know."

"I'm on my way in, Sir." She said.

"Alright."

After hanging up the phone, O'Neill felt helpless. What had happened to Daniel was beyond him—

As Carter exited the elevator on the SGC level she saw O'Neill approaching from the opposite hall.

"Carter! Over here!" he called out as he waived her over.

"Any luck Sir?" She asked crossing the hall to his side as they walked back to the command room.

"Before Daniel went missing there was an incoming worm hole—but no one came through." He said as they walked in as Carter sat at the computer terminal.

"_Nothing_ came through?" She asked as the screen before her began to run a diagnostic.

"Nope, it was on for about two minutes and shut off." O'Neill said as he leaned against the counter beside her.

After a moment of punching the keys before her Carter's mouth dropped open as she turned to look at O'Neill.

"What is it?" He asked looking over to her.

"Sir, at the same time the gate was activated there was a massive surge of energy— it's nothing I've ever seen before."

"So…"

"The energy readings show it to be around Thessalie's room."

With out a word, they both headed for Thessalie's room down the hall.

As they came around the corner O'Neill froze and held out his arm to stop Carter as he realized that the guard was not standing outside her door.

"Sir?" Carter asked as he held his arm in front of her waist.

"The guard is gone." He said approaching the door slower.

Turning the knob he swung the door open—once again to an empty room with the lights on.

"Where is she?" He asked looking back to Carter who had walked to the bedside. "What the _hell_ is going on?" He said storming out into the hallway.

Lying on the cold metallic floor, Daniel began to slowly move as he regained consciousness. First moving his arms and legs and then sitting up right. Darkness lay all around him as he padded the floor to the nearby wall. He stood and felt along the wall, trying to find a door that wasn't there.

He began to remember the last moments before he saw the light, he started to remember Thessalie.

"Thessalie! Are you here? Thessalie?" He called out listening for the slightest sign of her presence.

A soft groan from the corner alerted his senses and he dropped to his knees as he felt the floor in her direction.

"Thessalie? Can you hear me?" He asked as his hand came in contact with her foot. "Thessalie? It's Daniel…are you alright…come on, talk to me." He said feeling up her legs to her arms as he pulled her up right in front of him.

"OW! That's gonna leave a mark." She said as she came to life. "What the hell happened?" She said holding her head.

"Are you hurt?" He asked trying to fell her arms for wounds in the darkness.

"Just my head, I don't think it's bleeding—would be easier if there was light."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"A bright light…I couldn't move and then I heard you calling out my name."

"I don't remember anything either—wait!" He said letting go of her arm and taking off his watch of his wrist.

"What?"

"My watch—" He said pressing the indigo button that illuminated the small area between them.

"Look at you being resourceful—who would' a known?" She quipped as he held it up to her forehead to check her wound.

"No, it's not bleeding…just a bump."

"A big bump." She said wincing at the pain.

"Well—any idea where we are?" He asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Nope—I got nothing." She said in classic Jack O'Neill fashion.

"Hmm." He said trying to ignore the similarities between Thessalie and Jack.

Silence fell between them as Daniel remember why he had come into her room in the first place.

"I guess this isn't a very good time to acknowledge the gigantic elephant in the room huh?" Thessalie asked leaning against the wall.

With a heavy sigh "No—we should talk about this—I just haven't a clue how to start"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you first—I wasn't expecting you to be here. When Jack slipped your name—I freaked."

"Freaked? That seems to be a pretty good description for what I'm feeling right now."

"Do you just want to talk about it later?"

"I don't know why this would surprise me—hell, considering everything I've been through in the last eight years—you'd think nothing would shock me—but I guess there was one thing out there I wasn't considering—"

"Having a daughter?"

"Yeah—that one."

"Is it so bad?"

"No—not bad, just—you'd think that's something I would remember…"

"They took your memories of me—of everything, it's not your fault."

"Still—I'm sorry how had to grow up without a father."

"But I did have a father—that was one thing you made sure of…"

"Jack."

"He's been a great father—probably spoiled me a little too much."

"He's rubbed off on you."

"Really? Jack always tells me that I'm just like you. Getting into trouble all the time, he told me once that he's had to rescue me almost as many times as he's had to save you."

"I wish I could have been there."

"You were there when it counted—and you're here now."

"Yeah—but where is here?"

"Sorry, can't answer that one."

"Well, it doesn't look like a Goa'uld ship."

"How can you tell? It's dark."

"Well, the Goa'uld usually don't put their prisoners in pitch black rooms where they can't see anything."

"Big egos huh?"

"You could say that."

"I guess this isn't a very good time to mention that I really don't like the dark."

"Me either—"

"Well—there's something we have in common."

"I'm sure we have more than that in common."

"Really?"

"Yeah—like…"

"I'm a complete coffee fend." She said.

"REALLY?"

"Yeah—Jack cut me back to two cups a day though—said I needed to be regulated."

"That sounds like Jack."

"So—_Dad_-- tell me that you're a complete bad ass and you know how we're going to get outta this."

"Uhmm—okay…just uh—give me a few minutes."

Through the darkness he tried, once again to find an exit or anything that might serve as an escape. After a few moments he leaned against the wall and tried to think.

"No luck?" Thessalie called out through the darkness.

"Not yet."

Without warning, the section of the wall behind Thessalie began to rise, as though a large garage door was opening and letting in the light.

The sunlight pierced their eyes and Thessalie shielded her eyes as the light spread through the whole room.

"Thessalie! Over here!" Daniel yelled as he saw two figures coming through the opening straight toward her.

It was too late and as Daniel ran to her side the men had carried her out of the opening—and then it was dark.

"NO THESSALIE!!!" He screamed through the door. But it was useless—no way out.

AT THE SGC…

"I don't like this! I really don't like this!" O'Neill screamed as they entered the briefing room.

"Sir—there's not even a residual signature any more, I have nothing to go off of and anything could have happened."

"Asguards? Tollen? Could they have done this?" He asked, sitting in the head chair.

"It could be anyone Sir."

"Carter—what happened to the days when you knew everything and just pulled some cock-a-mamie scheme outta thin air and saved the day?"

"Sorry Sir." It was all she could say, the situation was just as frustrating for her—if not more, she usually could figure out a way through anything, but this time there was nothing to even start with.

IN THE DARKNESS…

The darkness was now filled with the echoes Thessalie's terrified screams from a somewhere close by.

WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO HER?

It was all Daniel could do to sit in the corner—he'd already exhausted his voice by screaming and beating the walls, screaming for them to stop and to take him instead.

As he listened to her scream once more, a small opening across the room opened and a pair of eyes appeared.

"Hey! Over here!" The voice called.

"Who's there?" he called out as he crawled over to the opening.

"I'm getting you out of there—just stand back a little ways.

A larger section of the wall slid open, just large enough for Daniel to slide through.

"Come on!" The voice called out as Daniel slid out feet first.

"Who are you people?" He yelled as he suddenly found himself in the woods standing beside a young man in a dark gray military uniform.

"You have to get her out of here." He said pulling him by the arm into the woods.

"Listen! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" He screamed as he pulled the young man against a tree.

"They want her for something, you weren't supposed to come too. They're going to hurt her, you have to get to her."

"What do you care?"

"Listen—I didn't sign up for killing our own here, they've got her hooked up to some machine and—"

"WHO has her!" He screamed grabbing the young man by the throat.

"They're called the trust." He said through gasps.

"What?" He asked looking around slightly dumb founded. "We're on Earth aren't we?" He asked suddenly realizing that—once again things were not as they seemed.

"Listen—I didn't sign up for killing our own here, they've got her hooked up to some machine and—"

"WHO has her!?" He screamed grabbing the young man by the throat.

"They're called the trust." He said through gasps.

"What?" He asked looking around slightly dumb founded. "We're on Earth aren't we?" He asked suddenly realizing that—once again things were not as they seemed.

The young man took Daniel by his shirt to focus his attention. "LISTEN TO ME! You have to get to her, save her—they are going to kill her!"

"Where is she!?" Daniel asked, seeing the fear in his eyes—he decided to listen.

"A building, near the river—I know a way to get you in. It'll lead you to a vent that will end right over the room they have her in." He spoke as he began to walk toward the tree line—Daniel could hear the river before he saw it and near the bank was another building.

"How do you know this!?"

"This—all of this was built for one reason—for her. There's only one room for the project—the vent is for the pressure release of the exhaust."

"And how am I supposed to get through the vent?"

"It only vents the pressure every 20 minutes—that should be enough time for you to get in and out." Still approaching the building as he spoke—the young man opened a vent cover on the side of the building and motioned for Daniel to climb. In.

"Why are you doing this?" Daniel asked, pausing as he climbed into the entrance.

"She looked at me—asked for help—told me that you were her father and she needed you, said that I had to help—that I was supposed to."

"You're a good man."

"I have to get back—they'll notice I'm gone." And with that he was running back through the woods.

Daniel closed the door behind him and proceeded through the dark vent. As he slowly made his way through the vent a part of him wondered how he managed to get into situations like these. Through the last eight years he'd been shot, abducted and tortured more times than he could count—it was all Jack's fault. Before he met Jack O'Neill he was happy being a boring archeologist that never did anything adventurous. But everything that had happened had been god for him—ten years ago he never would have been on a top secret military site trying to save a daughter he never knew he had.

He was nearly 20 feet through the vent when he came across the dead end and another opening through the ceiling. Laying down over the opening he could make out a dimly lit room beneath him—Thessalie laying on a table in the far corner. Slowly he moved the vent and set it aside. Searching the room below, he saw no sign of anyone but Thessalie in the room. With one final thought of blaming all of this on Jack for rubbing off on him—he braced his hands on either side of the opening and lowered his body down and jumped to the floor.

The room was nearly dark, only two sources of light made it possible for Daniel to see the door on the far side of the room and Thessalie on his right. Slowly he walked to her side and touched her shoulder.'

"Thessalie—wake up." He whispered, trying to shake her without making too much noise. But she didn't stir. "THESSALIE!" He tried, this time shaking her harder as he shook both shoulders.

In an instant she jolted into consciousness and sat straight up on the table as she jerked away from Daniel.

"NO!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She scream, clearly terrified.

"THESSA! It's me Daniel!" He yelled, taking her by the arms and pulling her close to his chest. After a moment she relaxed and as if she was waking from a nightmare she held to Daniel for dear life.

"Oh god—Dad, they…they…did something to me—it hurt—" she said burying her face in his shoulder as he lifted her from the table and let her stand at his side.

"Thessalie, listen—we have to get out of here I don't know when they are coming—come on." Daniel tried to rush her but it wasn't working. As he walked beck over to the opening in the ceiling Thessalie leaned back against the table and started to cry. "Thessa—please." He said walking back over to her and smoothing down her hair as she leaned into him. "Thessa, I'm sorry I couldn't stop them."

"I was screaming—but they acted like they couldn't hear me. They did something so I couldn't escape—I couldn't get out. All I ever wanted was to be here with you—to meet you and tell you I loved you…but-" Through her sobs Daniel heard the words that he never thought he'd hear in his life.

Lifting her chin to see into her eyes, Daniel couldn't fight against the tears that were stinging the corners of his eyes.

"Thessa—all I have ever wanted in this life was you, and even if I don't get to keep you—never forget that I have always loved you, even before I knew you existed."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I don't want to loose you."

"You won't—I swear it. But—we really have to get out of here." He was smiling now and so was she.

"Guess we better do the whole run for our lives thing huh?" She said brushing away her tears.

"Yeah…can you run?"

"Oh yeah…lead the way Rambo." She followed him to the opening and he lifted her up into the ceiling. In one jump he reached for the edge and pulled himself up into the opening—just as the door opened below and people enter.

They crawled for the exit as fast as they could. Reaching it first— Thessalie kicked open the grate and jumped out into the ground.

Soon they were running through the woods. Daniel couldn't keep the obvious issues from replaying through his mind—he had a daughter—they had been abducted by a covert ops team and were now running through the woods with no shoes on and no idea how to get back home.

"Okay—so, you have a plan right DAD?" Thessalie yelled over her shoulder as she continued to run a head of Daniel.

"Uhmm, yeah—of course I have a plan."

"Ok…so…might it include a way of getting out of the freezing cold woods and next to a fire with a cup of coffee?!"

"Uhmm, actually my plan was a little more simple than that."

"How simple?" She asked stopping dead in her tracks as he almost ran into her.

"Like—" he said trying to stall as he looked over to the river and saw a fallen tree that would work well as a bridge to get to the other side. "We can get across the river on that tree." He said heading over to the tree as she followed him toward the riverbank.

Daniel stepped out on the tree first and bounced to a few times to make sure it was sturdy. Turing back to Thessalie he held out his hand for her. "Now just walk out to me slowly—and try not to trip." He said taking her hand in his and guiding her out on the log.

"Okay—so…ohhh I hate this…did I mention that I don't really like uh—crossing rivers on fallen trees."

"It's ok—don't worry, a little further and we'll be on the other side." He said moving his feet slowly so he wouldn't get too far a head of Thessalie. "Just don't look down and take one step at a time."

"You know—you're really getting the hang of this whole fatherly advice stuff."

"Thanks." He couldn't help but smile—at least he didn't sound like his father.

Once on they reached the other side of the river, Daniel and Thessalie ran up the small hill—to find a road just pass the tree line.

"See, told you I had a plan." Daniel said looking down both sides of the road to look for cars.

"Oh don't even—you didn't know this was here—you got lucky." She said glaring at him.

"Okay…I got lucky." He was looking down the opposite end of the road when Thessalie screamed.

"YEAH BABY! We both got lucky!!!" She was almost squealing as Daniel whirled around to see a car coming toward them.

It wasn't long before they were dropped off at the nearest town—in New Mexico.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT WE ARE IN NEW MEXICO!!!" Thessalie screamed as Daniel dialed numbers on the pay phone. "I mean—Jack would freak out if he knew I was in New Mexico—I'm not even aloud out of Colorado Springs!"

"Hey Jack—" Daniel said as he watched Thessalie ranting off a storm in front of the phone booth. "Yeah—we're okay…uhmm, we're in New Mexico—wana send a plane? Oh—ok, I guess a helicopter would be better…we're in a small town called Hidalgo…Yes Jack…like the movie…alright." He hung up the phone and looked back to Thessalie. "He's sending a helicopter…it'll be here soon."

"Good—it'll give us time to talk."

"What do you want to talk about?" Daniel asked, walking over to sit on a picnic table in a clearing.

"First off--wow thanks for saving me." She said sitting next to him and pulling her knees up on the edge of the table.

"You're welcome—it was fun." He couldn't hide the silly grin that escaped across his lips.

"Second—I know why I'm here…it took me a while, but I think I figured it out."

"You know why you're here? OK—enlighten me."

"When I was little—before you came and brought me here…I remember where I was and…what I was."

"You're talking about what I saw in my dream…"

"Do you remember what you saw?"

"Yes—Ohma was there."

"Ohma—I miss her. She was so wise in her judgments in raising me that when Jack got me he said I was like a step ford child and made me eat chocolate ice cream for a week…I forgot most of everything from then—but one thing I do remember is what you told me before leaving me with Ohma."

"But—I thought you were a baby when I left you—"

"You'd be surprised what the heart can remember."

"What did I tell you?" He asked.

"You told me that you were sorry for leaving me—that it killed you to give me up—but that by giving me to Ohma you were saving me and my mother."

"Your mother—I don't remember her."

"Her name was Tea'na—she was an ascended being just like you were. I wasn't supposed to happen though—and when the others learned of my existence, they started hunting me down. You knew they would find me if you kept me—and you gave up your self in order to save me. That's why they made you human again—and took all of your memories of me, my mother and everything that happened. But I'm here to tell you that you have to find me."

Daniel's brain was in over drive—he had a daughter—from the future—sitting in front if him telling him that he had to find her—she was there why did he have to find her?

"You know something Thessa, for being raised by Jack O'Neill you sure have a talent for being vague." It was enough to break the tension of the moment and make Thessa smile—mission accomplished.

"Yeah, I know. He blames you for it." The look on her face made him take a second glance—_that was a Jack O'Neill smirk if I've ever seen one_.

"So—I'm serious. You have to find me."

"The younger you?"

"Yes. I'm only about six right now."

"Six—isn't that—"

"Yeah I know I should only be about 2 years old but…when you grow up in an alternate plain of existence time really doesn't matter."

"Okay…so how do I find you?"

She smiled and stepped off the table.

"That's where the fun starts…it's not just a where type of answer…"

O'Neill had flown out with Carter to the airfield to catch the helicopter out to get Daniel and Thessalie. He was determined to figure out what was going on and just how they wound up in New Mexico.

"WHAT CARTER!?" He had to scream over the engines to get her attention—but he couldn't stand it any longer, he could tell she was thinking too hard about something—he could see the smoke coming out of her ears.

"SIR!?" She had barely heard him—and his voice startled her.

"WHAT'S WITH THE LOOK?" He asked pointing to her face.

"It's just all of this Sir—Daniel and Thessalie—disappearing out of the base and winding up in New Mexico!"

"I know—I'm not even going to try and figure it out—I just want to get them back."

"I know Sir—a few more minutes and we should be there." She leaned back into the seat and looked out the opening—this was going to be interesting to say the least.

"I don't ever remember doing that!" He was about to loose it—he couldn't believe what she had said he had to do—where he had to go and what he had to do. It was impossible.

"I can send you there!"

"Is that good idea!?" He asked—not really wanting the answer,

"Well, I haven't done it to anyone else before—just myself, but I think I can control it now."

"Oh ok…suddenly you're more confident—I get it that makes a difference."

"Daniel—please."

"You have to tell me more!"

"What do you mean?"

"There has to be another way to do this—if you know what's going to happen then maybe there's a way to prevent some of this stuff happening!"

"What stuff!?"

"You said that Jack retires and Pete gets killed…there has to be a way to keep that from happening."

"Don't do this—there are certain things that have to happen."

"How does Pete dying accomplish anything except hurt Sam?"

"You don't get it—it's all a domino effect. You rescue me and give me to Jack before you leave—Jack retires—Sam is put in charge of the SGC—the Goa'uld gets loose on Earth and Jack has to kill Pete to save Sam—"

"WHAT!? What do you mean he has to kill Pete to save Sam—what happens!?"

"When the Goa'uld gets loose, he tries to help Sam and gets taken over by the Goa'uld—he takes Sam hostage. He tries to kill her—and Jack shoots him to save her."

"Oh god—come on—why does that have to happen!?"

"BECAUSE THEY ARE MY PARENTS!!!!"

"What?"

She had said too much now and stood before Daniel with her eyes locked on the ground. He sat there a moment and took a deep breath before standing and walking over to her. He didn't say a word—only reached out and pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"It's alright Thessa. You don't have to tell me anymore—just tell me what to do."

The helicopter hovered a moment over the gas station until Daniel and Thessa came into view. Then Jack yelled out for the pilot to land in the parking lot.

The helicopter hadn't touched down before Jack jumped from the fuselage and started walking toward Daniel as he stood with his arm around Thessa.

"Here we go." Daniel said as he pulled Thessa tighter—the wind from the helicopter was unforgiving.

"Let's go Daniel!" Jack yelled over the wind as he motioned for Daniel and Thessa to get in to helicopter.

Daniel began running after Jack with Thessa still huddling under his arm as though she were a duckling under her mother's wing.

Jack noticed this—but chose not to react. The jumped into the helicopter and Thessa sat next to Sam while Daniel sat on her other side.

Sam watched as Daniel buckled Thessa's straps and then his own—this was odd; she exchanged looks with Jack who only shrugged his shoulders back at her.

Thessa smiled up at Daniel as the engines roared. "I'VE NEVER BEEN IN A HELICOPTER BEFORE!"

Daniel smiled back down at her and put his arm around her shoulder as the helicopter rocked slightly.

It was a short flight to the base—but long enough for Thessa to fall asleep on Daniel's shoulder.

He didn't even try to wake her up as they landed; he only picked her up into his arms and carried her to the car that would take them back to the Mountain.

O'Neill and Carter didn't know what to think—here was Daniel with the young girl that had disappeared with him and now he was acting like—her father.

O'Neill kept his opinions to himself until they got to the base and Daniel had taken Thessa to his room to lie down.

When Daniel came out of his room and shut the door behind him—Jack was waiting for him in the hallway.

"Daniel." Jack said in a voice that sounded fatherly and accusing.

"She's my daughter Jack." He turned from the door and looked at Jack.

Jack looked back at him and started to speak—but stopped. Something had changed in Daniel's eyes. His eyes were no longer that of a bright eyed chilled, as he had grown use to through the years. There was something new in his eyes, something Jack recognized—something that had been his eyes years before, the concern of a father for his child.

Jack nodded and stood from the wall where had been leaning. "Let's talk." They walked down the hall, Daniel looked back at his door as though he could see pass the metal door—Jack took his shoulder and he turned back around.

"She'll be fine Daniel. Let's go talk about this daughter of yours."

Jack sat in his office chair and stared at Daniel. He wasn't sure if he should try to believe what he had just heard or if he should have Daniel committed to the psych ward—again.

"Okay, so she was an enlightened…" Jack squinted through the recap he was trying to work through.

"Yes."

"And, she some how transported her self here because she doesn't know how to use her "powers" yet?"

"Uhmm, okay—yeah." He was trying to get through this bad rendition of his explanation, no matter how much Jack was getting it wrong.

"And we have to send her back—so we—you, can find her?"

"Yes."

"Okay, sounds simple. How do we get her back home?"

"She can do it on her own."

"And how to we find her again?"

"She showed me."

"Daniel, I know you're all excited about this—"

"She's not a toy Jack—she's my daughter." Jack sat back at seeing this side of Daniel; normally the only thing he was this passionate about was some old artifact.

"I know that—"

"I trust her, and if you don't want to do this then I'll do it without you."

"Daniel—calm down. We're going to do this—I just need more information."

"I'm asking you to trust me. You do trust me—right Jack?"

"Oh course I do—"

"Then don't ask any more questions."

Daniel stood and walked out of the room. Jack tried to call after him but he knew it was no use—Daniel was unreasonable at this moment and it left Jack feeling unbalanced, Daniel had always been even tempered and easy to reason with, now there was no telling what he was going to do.


	2. Observations

Thessa was still sleeping and Daniel took the time to sit in a dark room and think. This had always been the best place to think—the darkness helped his thoughts settle. In fact, the room he was sitting in was the very room that he had come to when Janet was killed—in fact he was sitting in the same corner. He should post a sign to mark his spot here.

An empty coffee cup was knocked over by his feet; his shoes were kicked off in the far corner—where he had thrown them. He was trying to understand everything that Thessa had told him. While reminding himself what he could tell the others and what he would have to keep to himself for the time being until things were different and the truth wouldn't hurt his friends.

The idea of having a daughter had brought all the dreams Daniel once had for his life right to the front of his mind and with it the loss he had fought to ignore since he lost Sara all those years ago.

He wanted to marry her, to have children with her, to have a life with her. But somehow all his dreams for a family were placed second to his work and after he came to the SGC all thoughts of a family were lost in the wind.

But now, he had Thessa, a young girl he didn't know—but somehow he knew her. He felt his bond to her as though it were an invisible wire that connected them. The sensation was overwhelming at first but he adapted to his fatherly instincts quicker than he would have thought.

He had been given everything he wanted. He had a beautiful daughter and although her mother was dead—there was the idea of her, there was the possibility, and that was enough. But how could he let go of her now? She only just come into his life and here she was telling him that he was going to give his life for hers and Jack O'Neill would be her father. It wasn't fair, there had to be a way to get around this, there had to be a way her could stay with her—a way he could be her father.

When Thessa woke she recognized the scent of the pillows right away—her father. She smiled and hugged the pillow, remembering how scared she had been when Jack first brought her to his house. He didn't know how to comfort her at first and took a small shirt from Daniel's apartment and let her wear it. Some how her father's scent had comforted her—it was familiar and safe. Till this day she slept in that shirt and remembered her father every time she felt the fabric on her shoulders.

Rolling over on the bed Thessa sat up on the edge and looked around her father's room and again she recognized her surroundings. She always knew that Jack had brought some of her father's things to the house so she might feel closer to him—but everything she saw around her was from her home. She walked about the room letting her fingers float over the statues of Isis, Amen Ra and Hathor. The bust of the Sphinx that served as a bookend made her smile—Jack had given it to her one day out of the blue and it had always been her favorite among her father's possessions. She paused as she came across the picture frames on his dresser. A snap shot of Daniel on a camel, one taken of him and Teal'c where Daniel was the only one smiling and Teal'c of course was presenting his classic smirk and eyebrow combination. The third picture caught her eye. It was a simple picture and yet it pulled at her heartstrings and brought tears to her eyes. I had been taken at a party in a happier time in their lives. Someone had taken the photograph while they weren't looking and captured a picture of the original SG-1 as most people had never seen them. Daniel sat at the far end of a picnic bench with a soda can in his hand and was playing cards with Teal'c—by the looks of it he was teaching him to play poker and Teal'c was not enjoying the lesson. Jack and Sam sat in the middle of the table, Jack next to Teal'c and Sam next to Daniel. They were talking and at the moment the picture was taken, Sam was leaning on her hand and picking up a French fry with the other. Jack was motioning to Teal'c and Daniel as he spoke but his eyes were locked on Sam—as always.

Backing away from the dresser, Thessa looked around the room and dried her eyes. This was something she had always wanted to see as a child—but now she realized that she had her father around her all her life, she just never knew it.

Normally-- in any other situation where Jack O'Neill was put in a position to do as he was told and nothing else—he would go against his orders and do it his own way out of spite.

But now, he found himself sympathizing with Daniel. He remembered how he pushed everyone away when he lost Charlie—what he had almost done when the Air Force pulled him out of retirement. It had saved his life then, saved his soul. Daniel had been a part of that. Even though he had begun as a buzzing sound in his ears—Jack couldn't deny that Daniel Jackson had become not only one of his greatest friends but one of few people in this world that he trusted. There was no way he could doubt him now. He couldn't and wouldn't turn his back on Daniel and question his motives. He would be there for him-- in any capacity that was needed.

The halls were quiet. No footsteps echoed through the corridors and no alarms rang out from incoming worm holes. It was nothing like she remembered—although Thessa had only been here a few times as a child, she remembered it vividly. The smell of the paint mixed with the recycled air from the vents had settled in her memory like a photograph.

As she walked through the silent halls, Thessa felt something that had eluded her as a child--She felt as though she belonged here. It felt perfectly normal for her to be walking around this top-secret facility as though she had occupied it her whole life. It was common for her to roam the halls and duck into her father's office and sit in his chair to wait for him.

The chair gave into her weight as she leaned back and propped her feet on the edge of the desk. She looked around the room and smiled as she felt her father close for the first time.


	3. When The Fog Lifts

She felt him behind her before she ever turned around.

"Come on in—Dad." Thessa continued looking over the objects in her father's office as he walked up behind her. "You know, when I was growing up all I wanted was to be closer to you somehow—to know you better. But, now that I'm actually here in your office I'm realizing that you've always been with me." Daniel stopped at her side and she turned to him smiling.

"How's that?" He asked noting the small figurine she held in her hand of Ma'at.

"All of this." She looked around the room and pointed to the artifacts around his office. "It's been around me my hole life—your journals, log books from all your missions even the dust collectors that Jack said should be in a museum instead of in my room. You've always been with me—I guess I had to come all this way to realize it."

Reaching for her shoulder, Daniel pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "I don't think I'm going to be able to let you go this time." Taking a moment to run his hand over her hair Daniel felt a familiar sense as her hair ran through his fingers—suddenly flashes of another woman raced before his eyes. They were kissing, his hands tangled in her hair as his lips moved over her skin-- the vision left as soon as it had come and Daniel pushed away from Thessa as he tried to regain control.

"What's wrong?" Thessa gasped as she held him steady.

Daniel had doubled over as he held his head in his hands. Information seeped into his recesses and soon the blur before him was clear—and he remembered. Looking back to Thessa, he stood and reached out for her shoulder. "I remember your mother, I remember everything—and I know where to find you."

"Good, then you know why you can't tell them anything?"

"Yeah, I know—come on, we gotta get you outta here. It's almost time."

"Have you seen Daniel?" General O'Neill asked as he poked his head into Carter lab.

"No Sir, is everything alright?" Standing from her table, she put on her blouse and met him at the door as he walked out into the hall.

"Ya know that feeling you get when Daniel is doing something that is going to get him in trouble?" No sooner than the words left his lips—the alarms rang out through the base, IN COMING TRAVELER.

"Oh no." In unison, the two broke into a run as they raced to the gateroom.

Teal'c arrived at the gateroom first—but the doors had been sealed from inside. Not even the guards could enter the gateroom. As Teal'c pounded at the door, O'Neill's voice came from behind the guards.

"Teal'c what the hell is going on?!" He walked through the guards as Carter followed.

"O'Neill—the doors are sealed!"

Cursing under his breath, O'Neill ran around the corner to the command room and stopped dead as he saw Daniel and Thessa standing on the ramp as the event horizon settled on the gate.

"Daniel! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" His grip on the microphone nearly snapped the fragile device in half as he yelled.

Slowly, Daniel turned back toward O'Neill. "It's alright Jack! I know what I'm doing!"

Before Jack could yell back at him—a swirl of light passed through the event horizon and engulfed the room.

As the light moved around Thessa, tears welled up in her eyes as she looked to Daniel.

"It's Ohma—this is the beginning…" Reaching out for his hand she smiled through her tears.

"It's alright Thessa." Pulling her hand to his chest he held her as the light engulfed them. "I'll find—I promise." He felt her being pulled from him and only held on tighter for one more second.

"I love you Dad."

The light was too much to bear, and Daniel slammed his eyes shut as he held Thessa in his arms—and then, in a flash—the light was gone and so was Thessa.

Not wanting to open his eyes, Daniel let his arms fall to his side as tears rolled down his face. His daughter was gone—

"Daniel." The voice echoed around him and as he opened his eyes he saw that his expectations had come true—he was no longer in the gateroom.

"I know who you are." Standing straight, Daniel opened his eyes to see that he was standing in a thick fog bank. "Where are you?" Calling out into the fog he reached out to feel for anything before him and then began to walk through the fog.

"Daniel, I'm here." The voice echoed once again and Daniel picked up his pace as he ran towards the voice.

As though walking through a curtain, the fog disappeared and Daniel walked into a stone structure lit with candles. Stopping in his tracks, Daniel looked frantically around him but saw no one.

"Where are you?" He called out again.

"I am here." The voice did not echo this time. And as Daniel turned around one last time his heart jumped into his throat as he saw the woman before him.

He walked towards her slowly and reached out to touch her long auburn hair that lay over her shoulder. His fingers found their way to her neck as she stepped into his arms. Without a word their lips met and Daniel found it hard to pull away from her, but after a moment he rested his forehead on hers but still held her close.

"How did I forget you?" The memory of his life with this woman stormed his memory as he tried to remember how he had lived without her all this time. "I thought they killed you—that's why I—"

Looking into his eyes, she placed her fingers over his mouth. "They did my love. I am only here through you and I will not return after you leave."

"I don't want to loose you again." The thought of letting her go was killing him—he had just lost his daughter and now he had to let go of his wife as well.

"You will never loose me Daniel—I am always with you, even if you do not know who I am."

"What? No—don't take this away form me again, I want to remember—"

"You cannot—you must find her Daniel, she is what is important. I am no longer among you—you must take her and keep her."

"I know…" Looking into her eyes he saw what he had lost when he was returned to human form. He saw the life he built and the woman he loved and the child they created that was being hunted. "I won't forget—I swear, somehow I'll remember you—I won't forget—not again." He held her as the fog moved in around them. "No—not yet."

"Daniel, go—find her and keep her safe from them."

Their lips met one final time as the fog enveloped them and she faded into the mist.

As it was clear that she had left, Daniel's fists tightened as he remembered one last forgotten memory that would lead him to Thessa—who was hunting her.

"RAK--NARIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fury boiled his blood as energy built within him and all that was Daniel Jackson burst into light and soared from the mist into the stars.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" O'Neill yelled through the command room as the light filtered out of the gate room and left no one behind.

"Sir—that looked like—"

"One of those glowing jelly fish guys—yeah I know!"

"Sir—there's no way-"

"Carter, I don't want to hear that there's nothing you can do—just FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED!"

"DAD!" Thessa only held tight as she felt her father being pulled away from her. As the light faded she could still hear her screams echoing in her mind. But now—the gateroom was gone and she was back in her living room—Jack's living room. She dropped her hands where they had wrapped around her own waist and looked around the dimly lit house. It was dark outside and only the kitchen light was on. Walking into the kitchen she broke into tears as she called out. "Jack!"

From the back room Jack O'Neill fell off his bed and scrambled to his feet before yanking his bedroom door open and flying down the hall.

"Thessa?!" As soon as he saw her he hurried down the hall and took her into his arms. "Honey are you alright?" His arms closed around her and she cried harder—she was home.

Jack tried to make out her mumbling as she cried into his chest. As he held her another voice called out from down the hall.

"Jack? What's going on?" Running her hands through her hair, Samantha O'Neill walked slowly down the dark hallway until she saw Jack with Thessa in his arms. "Oh my god! What happened?" She was in the foyer in a moment and running her hand over Thessa's back as she looked up to Jack. "What happened?"

"I don't know." He said as Thessa pulled back from him and looked at Sam.

"Sam?"

"I'm here sweetie." She held onto her arm as Thessa latched onto hers. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I…I…" She tried to think of the words to say but the more she thought the less she could remember. Her heart slowed and her tears dried as Thessa looked from Jack to Sam and smiled. "I don't know what happened."

Jack and Sam exchanged looks and Jack ruffed up Thessa hair to lighten the mood. "Alright—how about fluffy pajamas and ice cream? Sound good?" Moving into the kitchen he began to pull down bowls and reached into the freezer for the ice cream.

"Yeah—sounds good to me." Sam left her side and went to their room for a pair of Jack sweat pants and sweat shirt.

Thessa watched Jack as he dished out ice cream and smiled to her self—everything was back to normal.

"Thessa, come on and get changed." Sam called out from the back room as she held out the change of clothes for Thessa.

"Ohh, Air Force PJs—my favorite."

Walking into her old room, Thessa looked around at the room she had grown up in and the artifacts that lined the shelves on her walls—her father was still with her.

As Daniel descended over the compound of stone and marble the walls trembled as RAK—NARIN entered his chamber. The tapestries fell from the walls and the small artifacts around him exploded as the door behind him exploded into dust.

Fear had settled in him—he who was afraid of nothing was trembling as Daniel walked through the doorway and stood before him.

The two men stared at one another a moment. Rak-Narin back stepped, thinking he might be able to run for it.

"Leave me unharmed and I will give her to you." Rak-Narin was pleading for his life even bargaining for it—if only his _people_ were to see this.

"No deals—" Daniel said as he stood his ground. "Your death is eminent—tell me where she is or I will rip you apart until I find her." As he spoke a light formed in Rak-Narin's hand but as he raised his hand Daniel's eyes began to glow. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"That abomination will never see the light of this world—or any other."

"Speak your words carefully—tell me where she is."

"You may kill me—you will never find her."

Light flamed from Daniel's palms and crashed into Rak-Narin's chest. The light lifted him from the floor and slammed him into the wall as he screamed out in pain.

After a moment Daniel lowered his hands and Rak-Narin fell to the floor.

"That was a warning." He said, rubbing his hands together as though he had dust on them.

A dark glow formed in Rak-Narin's hand and in the same fashion crashed into Daniel's chest. He stood his ground and fought back against Rak-Narin's power. After a moment Rak-Narin dropped his hand and stood from the floor.

"I am not as weak as you remember." Daniel walked to his feet and with the raise of his hand Rak-Narin floated a foot off the ground and grabbed his throat as though he were choking. "Tell me." He said calmly.

"Never!" As he screamed he thrust his hands into Daniel's chest and Daniel's hold on him released. Rak-Narin dropped to the floor as Daniel fought against the pain searing through his chest.

"Tell—me—where—my—DAUGHTER IS!" Daniel stood from the ground and raised his hand to Rak-Narin once more. The light crashed into his chest once again and Rak-Narin flew into the ceiling. "TELL ME!!!!!!" The walls began to crumble as Daniel's power became uncontrollable.

With his last breath, Rak--Narin whispered the words Daniel had come to hear. Lowering his hand, Daniel turned to the large wall behind him and was unconcerned as Rak—Narin fell to the ground lifeless.

As Daniel waked to the wall the center area began to fade into a doorway.

The dusty passageway was dark, but he could hear his daughter as her cries echoed through the long hallway before him.

In an instant he was running through the dark hall and turned the countless corners until he came to the end of the hall. A small circular room lit by an unknown source laid before him. In the middle a rough wooden bed made for a child stood alone. Soft blankets the color of the ocean bunched up in the middle as the occupant slept beneath them.

As Daniel walked to the edge of the bed, all hatred and fury drained from him and his heart began to beat as he reached out to the mound of blanket.

"Thessalie." His voice echoed through the small room and the mound beneath the blankets moved. "Thessa—it's safe now, you can come out."

The blankets moved as a curly mound of brown hair appeared from under the blankets. From behind the hair two bright blue eyes stared back at him.

"It's alright, I'm here to take you home." Slowly he pulled the blankets back from her and brushed her hair from her face. Smiling down at his daughter Daniel held her hand as he spoke. "Do you know who I am?"

"You look familiar."

"I'm your father Thessalie."

"You're my father?"

"Yeah, I am." Taking her into his arms, Daniel stood from the bed and pulled blanket up to wrap around her shoulders. "We're going on a little trip, hold tight to me."

The room filled with light until Daniel once again burst into energy and soared into the stars.

Jack had been pacing the same spot in his office ever since Carter ever so politely kick him out of her office three hours ago. He didn't like this—not one bit. He was just getting a grip on this idea of Daniel's and he would have helped him out but it was irresponsible of him to up and leave with out an explanation.

He was about to punch the wall again when the alarms rang out through the base—IN COMING TRAVELER.

It took O'Neill precisely three seconds to reach the gateroom. Carter and Teal'c came up from behind as the event horizon settled.

"SIR! I can't close the iris!" Walter called out from the command room above.

The room swarmed with armed guards as O'Neill, Carter and Teal'c walked to the base of the ramp.

The lights in the gate room faded with the power drain on the Stargate and as the light died and the gateroom fell into darkness a brilliant form of light floated through the Stargate and settled on the ramp.

The lights in the room returned as the light on the ramp faded into Daniel with the young girl still wrapped up in the blanket in his arms.

Pulling the blanket over the young girl he held, Daniel looked over to Jack who was staring at him with his mouth open. "Hi Jack."

The simple greeting snapped Jack into action and as Daniel walked to the end of the ramp Jack went into action.

"What the hell Daniel!"

Holding his hand out to Jack to quiet him Daniel leaned in and held out the young girl to Jack.

"Take her."

Jack took the young girl from him and shifted the sleeping child in his arms. Daniel sighed with relief just as his knees buckled and he dropped to the floor.

"Daniel!" Jack could only watch as Daniel passed out on the floor. Carter and Teal'c came from behind and picked Daniel up.

"NO—" Daniel said as he fought against the pull on his soul. "Let me go—I only came to bring her."

Teal'c let Daniel stand on his feet beside him as Carter held his arm.

"What are you talking about Daniel?" Jack snapped.

"I went too far—stepped over the line, but I had to get her—I had to bring her back."

"Daniel who is she?" Carter asked, as she looked over to the small child asleep in Jack's arms.

"She's…my…Daughter…"

"Daniel…how—" Jack was floored, he didn't even know what question to ask first.

"Take her Jack—promise you'll protect her—" Daniel was fading fast but was determined to secure her safety before letting death take him.

"Daniel—"

"Jack—don't fight me on this, just promise me—you'll take care of her."

Daniel reached out with the last of his strength and held Thessa's small hand. "Promise me…"

Looking at the small child he held Jack knew what he had to do and looked up at Daniel as he spoke. "I promise—as if she were my own."

His words released Daniel's soul and his body fell into Tealc's arms.

Jack watched as life left his best friend. As Teal'c and Carter laid him down on the ramp and the medical team rushed in. They tried to bring him back but before they could shock him his body faded into light and lifted toward the ceiling and dissipated into nothing.

The young girl stirred in Jack's arms and he walked away from the ramp.

Teal'c and Carter watched as he left the gateroom with the young girl—the medical team sat in awe as the light faded above them.

All was set and done.


	4. Thessa's Resolution

Two days.

Two days and Thessa still had her perfect and normal life back where Jack and Sam were married and she was about to graduate college. As though nothing had happened—she returned to school and went to class as though her life had never been interrupted.

But no matter how much she tried to fight against it—she couldn't forget her father. Seeing and meeting her father was a dream come true but now it only served as a daily reminder that her life was incomplete and the hollow place in her heart ached every morning she woke to her perfect world without her father.

She held it in side until that weekend at Sunday dinner at the house.

Jack was outside working the grill and Thessa took the chance to ask the hardest question she'd ever have to ask Sam.

"Would you change anything?" Thessa asked, as she leaned against the kitchen counter as she raised the brim of her coffee cup to cover her trembling bottom lip.

"What do you mean?" Sam had been stirring something on the stove and her arm stopped moving as soon as Thessa spoke. She didn't turn around yet, this was going somewhere and she was going to wait for it.

"If you could…ya know—change something you'd done in the past."

"Like…"

"Letting your hair grow out…teaching at the academy…marrying Pete—" She downed the rest of her coffee and Sam slowly turned around.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Would you?"

"Are you trying to ask me if I would have married Pete if he hadn't died?" Wiping her hands on a dishtowel Sam tried to rationalize this conversation.

"Just a question…"

Sam knew better. Reaching out she pulled Thessa's coffee cup down and set it on the counter. "Talk little bird." With a single glare, Thessa melted.

"We were discussing the time…para…dox thing in class the other day—"

"Wait—_you_ were having a discussion about time paradox?" This was unheard of and Sam knew something was really up.

"Yes—in college where intelligent young people are broadening their minds—we discuss time paradoxes. And my question was—if you should go back in time to fix something how do you know that by changing that one event you won't change everything else and screw it all up?"

Sam was floored, she had always tried to get Thessa interested in science but she had only gotten as her as far as Jack's telescope. "Well…I guess…" The back door creaked open as Jack walked in with a plate full of hamburgers and hot dogs. "Faith." Laying a soft kiss on top of Thessa's head, Sam took the beer off the counter behind her, intercepted Jack and traded the plate for the beer. "Trade ya."

A kiss on the cheek was her thanks as Jack took a swig off his beer and returned to the back porch to clean up the grill.

"Seriously—where's all this coming from?" Sam asked as she sat the plate on the table.

"After Pete died—you didn't speak to Jack for what, almost six years?"

"Yeah—give or take. Thessa—what is all this about?" Sam could feel the build up coming; all of this was leading to something.

"What if you got with Jack before that?"

"Huh?" Sam asked turning around the stove

"The six years you didn't speak…what if…you got together before that?"

"Thessa—"

"Humor me? Please?"

With a deep sigh, Sam took Thessa by the hand and leaned against the counter beside her. "When Pete died—I blamed Jack, I shouldn't have but it took me a while to get over what happened. I felt guilty that Pete died because Jack was trying to save me—doing it over…knowing what I know, I might have spoken to him sooner—"

"What if Pete never died?"

This was hard for Sam—even now, all these years later admitting her past was hard to do. "Hmm, well—there's something I'm glad I didn't have to think about."

"What?" Thessa asked looking up as tears began to well up in Sam's eyes.

"I was engaged before I came to the SGC—did I ever tell you that?"

"No."

"His name was Jonas—no not the alien—a different one. I thought he was what I wanted and there was something about him—he needed me. But when it came down to it, I gave him the ring back. He showed up at the SGC a few months later and was given command of a team. Shortly after that he was off world and—lost it. The effects of the planet drive him insane and he was killed. He was one in a long line of men that hurt me—in one way or another, every time I let my guard down something happened and I got hurt again. When I met Jack—then…he was Colonel O'Neill. And I—I can't remember a time when I didn't love him. It was always there but so was the military and our ranks. There were times when I thought I knew for certain that he felt for me what I felt for him—but as the years passed, I got older…and Pete came into the picture. I thought that he would say something or do something…but—he didn't. And I hated him for it. A part of me wanted to leave Pete on the hope that one-day…and it happened. Jack retired and Pete was killed—and there he was after the funeral, standing there in the rain looking at me like…I don't know—but I…I was relieved—as sick as it made me feel I was relieved that now—finally, there was nothing keeping us apart. And that tore me apart."

"But—"

"I wouldn't have married him Thessa—Pete, I don't think I could have gone through with it…" As she spoke the back door opened and Jack walked in once again.

"Alright! Let's eat!" Jack announced as he walked into the kitchen and tossed the grill grate in the sink to soak. Turning around to the girls he saw the tears welling up in Sam's eyes and the look on Thessa's face. "Did I miss something?" He asked, whipping his hands on his jeans.

"Oh no—we're fine…just talking girl talk." Sam said feigning a smile.

"Well, good—case you aren't supposed to do that anymore." He said pointing to her eyes as he leaned in, hugged her and kissed her neck. "Come on—foooooood."

He walked away into the dining room and began to build his hamburger.

Thessa couldn't help but laugh as she watched Jack.

"How can you not love that?" Sam laughed as Jack began to dance in place.

"Come on you two! These burgers are famous in five countries!"

Thessa watched as Sam walked over and picked up a plate next to Jack—they were happy, how could she risk changing this life they had built for some silly notion that she could save her father and keep her life as it was.

As Jack reached over and poked Sam in the side—she made her decision. It was worth it—it was worth it all and she was going to save her father.


	5. Thessa's Resolution part 2

Two days.

Two days and Thessa still had her perfect and normal life back where Jack and Sam were married and she was about to graduate college. As though nothing had happened—she returned to school and went to class as though her life had never been interrupted.

But no matter how much she tried to fight against it—she couldn't forget her father. Seeing and meeting her father was a dream come true but now it only served as a daily reminder that her life was incomplete and the hollow place in her heart ached every morning she woke to her perfect world without her father.

She held it in side until that weekend at Sunday dinner at the house.

Jack was outside working the grill and Thessa took the chance to ask the hardest question she'd ever have to ask Sam.

"Would you change anything?" Thessa asked, as she leaned against the kitchen counter as she raised the brim of her coffee cup to cover her trembling bottom lip.

"What do you mean?" Sam had been stirring something on the stove and her arm stopped moving as soon as Thessa spoke. She didn't turn around yet, this was going somewhere and she was going to wait for it.

"If you could…ya know—change something you'd done in the past."

"Like…"

"Letting your hair grow out…teaching at the academy…marrying Pete—" She downed the rest of her coffee and Sam slowly turned around.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Would you?"

"Are you trying to ask me if I would have married Pete if he hadn't died?" Wiping her hands on a dishtowel Sam tried to rationalize this conversation.

"Just a question…"

Sam knew better. Reaching out she pulled Thessa's coffee cup down and set it on the counter. "Talk little bird." With a single glare, Thessa melted.

"We were discussing the time…para…dox thing in class the other day—"

"Wait—_you_ were having a discussion about time paradox?" This was unheard of and Sam knew something was really up.

"Yes—in college where intelligent young people are broadening their minds—we discuss time paradoxes. And my question was—if you should go back in time to fix something how do you know that by changing that one event you won't change everything else and screw it all up?"

Sam was floored, she had always tried to get Thessa interested in science but she had only gotten as her as far as Jack's telescope. "Well…I guess…" The back door creaked open as Jack walked in with a plate full of hamburgers and hot dogs. "Faith." Laying a soft kiss on top of Thessa's head, Sam took the beer off the counter behind her, intercepted Jack and traded the plate for the beer. "Trade ya."

A kiss on the cheek was her thanks as Jack took a swig off his beer and returned to the back porch to clean up the grill.

"Seriously—where's all this coming from?" Sam asked as she sat the plate on the table.

"After Pete died—you didn't speak to Jack for what, almost six years?"

"Yeah—give or take. Thessa—what is all this about?" Sam could feel the build up coming; all of this was leading to something.

"What if you got with Jack before that?"

"Huh?" Sam asked turning around the stove

"The six years you didn't speak…what if…you got together before that?"

"Thessa—"

"Humor me? Please?"

With a deep sigh, Sam took Thessa by the hand and leaned against the counter beside her. "When Pete died—I blamed Jack, I shouldn't have but it took me a while to get over what happened. I felt guilty that Pete died because Jack was trying to save me—doing it over…knowing what I know, I might have spoken to him sooner—"

"What if Pete never died?"

This was hard for Sam—even now, all these years later admitting her past was hard to do. "Hmm, well—there's something I'm glad I didn't have to think about."

"What?" Thessa asked looking up as tears began to well up in Sam's eyes.

"I was engaged before I came to the SGC—did I ever tell you that?"

"No."

"His name was Jonas—no not the alien—a different one. I thought he was what I wanted and there was something about him—he needed me. But when it came down to it, I gave him the ring back. He showed up at the SGC a few months later and was given command of a team. Shortly after that he was off world and—lost it. The effects of the planet drive him insane and he was killed. He was one in a long line of men that hurt me—in one way or another, every time I let my guard down something happened and I got hurt again. When I met Jack—then…he was Colonel O'Neill. And I—I can't remember a time when I didn't love him. It was always there but so was the military and our ranks. There were times when I thought I knew for certain that he felt for me what I felt for him—but as the years passed, I got older…and Pete came into the picture. I thought that he would say something or do something…but—he didn't. And I hated him for it. A part of me wanted to leave Pete on the hope that one-day…and it happened. Jack retired and Pete was killed—and there he was after the funeral, standing there in the rain looking at me like…I don't know—but I…I was relieved—as sick as it made me feel I was relieved that now—finally, there was nothing keeping us apart. And that tore me apart."

"But—"

"I wouldn't have married him Thessa—Pete, I don't think I could have gone through with it…" As she spoke the back door opened and Jack walked in once again.

"Alright! Let's eat!" Jack announced as he walked into the kitchen and tossed the grill grate in the sink to soak. Turning around to the girls he saw the tears welling up in Sam's eyes and the look on Thessa's face. "Did I miss something?" He asked, whipping his hands on his jeans.

"Oh no—we're fine…just talking girl talk." Sam said feigning a smile.

"Well, good—case you aren't supposed to do that anymore." He said pointing to her eyes as he leaned in, hugged her and kissed her neck. "Come on—foooooood."

He walked away into the dining room and began to build his hamburger.

Thessa couldn't help but laugh as she watched Jack.

"How can you not love that?" Sam laughed as Jack began to dance in place.

"Come on you two! These burgers are famous in five countries!"

Thessa watched as Sam walked over and picked up a plate next to Jack—they were happy, how could she risk changing this life they had built for some silly notion that she could save her father and keep her life as it was.

As Jack reached over and poked Sam in the side—she made her decision. It was worth it—it was worth it all and she was going to save her father.

That night, Thessa waited until Jack and Sam had gone to bed and climbed up to the roof.

The sky was clear of clouds and the stars shown like diamonds as Thessa looked out across the sky wondered which one of the stars was hers.

Knowing what she had to do and actually doing it were two different things—this she knew. Thessa had unknowingly used her abilities as a child but now she needed to use them—but she didn't know how.

Still gazing toward the sky Thessa spoke to the forces that had given her such a life.

"I don't know how to do this. I'm going to need your help—please…help me do this right." Raising her arms out at her sides Thessa stood on the railing on top of the house and looked down.

All the times she had ever used her abilities there was only one constant—she was escaping danger.

Still looking toward the sky, Thessa leaned forward and with one final breath--took a swan dive off the roof.

She hit the hard stainless steel wall of the elevator with a crash that left a dent in the wall and nearly knocked her out.

Immediately, Thessa stood and shook it off. Her surroundings confused her a moment and then she recognized the elevator—the SGC elevator.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open slowly. Hesitantly, Thessa poked her head out of the elevator and looked down both ends of the hall. She stood in between the doors and looked out farther as the doors of the elevator closed on her.

Pushing at the door, she managed to get the apart but tripped out into the hallway when her foot got caught in the doors.

"Oh—fer cryin out—" The pair of boots standing near her head made her freeze in her tracks.

Looking up slowly, Thessa smiled as she saw the raised eyebrow of one Mr. Teal'c.

"Thessalie, have you lost your way?" He asked bending over to hold out his hand to her.

"Oh…just uh—looking for Daniel's office, it's uh—down this hall right?" Taking his hand, Thessa stood and began back stepping down the hall.

"It is." With the nod of his head Thessa turned and walked away.

Thessa all but ran to Daniel's office—and came to a screeching halt outside the door.

_WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO SAY!? _

She tried to force herself to walk into the office but crashed against the wall with her forehead as she tried to calm herself down. "Okay, it's not hard—just go in there and…talk to your self—it's easy!" She pushed away from the wall and walked into Daniel's office—and there she stood, looking at the artifacts and logbooks on the shelves.

"Hi there—" The girl said.

"Uhm, hello." Thessa said as her voice cracked.

The young girl spun around and all color drained from her face as she saw herself looking back at her.

"YEAH! I know—it's weird…" Thessa said as she walked over and took the girl by her shoulders. "Listen, I'm not going to hurt you—but there's something we have to do."

The girl pushed away from Thessa and stood back. "What the hell—who are you?"

"Oh please—don't act like this, I know you were just thinking of a way to get through all of this and keep Daniel—well, here is your answer."

"WHAT?!"

"Look—no time to explain, but I know how we can do this without Daniel having to die…just trust me."

"Trust you!?"

"Oh, come on! It's not that hard—I'm you!"

"Ok—" The girl walked in a small circle and took several deep breaths before trying to speak again. "The last few days have been kinda wonky…" Turning around to look at Thessa, the girl suddenly realized what was going on. "Uh—oh god—are you telling me that you are—"

"Yep."

"And you…"

"Uh huh."

"Oh god…tell me you didn't come back from…"

"Yeah I did actually…"

"OH god! THESSA! What are you thinking!?"

"I was thinking about saving our Dad—but if you aren't up to it."

"_UP_ to it?"

"Look—I know what happened when Daniel went to get us, and I know how to stop it."

"How do you know— oh god…what have you done!?" The girl was becoming hysterical now.

Thessa took her by the shoulders again and shook her slightly. "Oh shut up! Look-- I have a way to save him!"

Calming down now the girl was a bit more rational. "Are you sure you should be doing this?"

"Thessalie—imagine…growing up WITH YOUR FATHER! Having him in your life. Isn't that what you—what we have always wanted."

She recognized the look in the eyes that were staring back at her own. "So we're going to…"

Thessa loosened her grip on the girl and smiled big. "Save Dad."


	6. The End

As Thessa smiled at the girl standing before her, footsteps came down the hallway.

In one movement, Thessa pulled the girl into her arms and hid behind the opened door as Daniel walked into the room.

"Thessa?" Daniel walked in and looked around for her but once he didn't see her he turned back out into the hall.

As soon as he was down the hall the girl pushed out of Thessa's arms and walked out into the room again.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because if we're going to do this we have to figure a few things out first." Thessa's mind was rolling with all the angles she had to cover to get this to work—to make sure things still ended up the way they were supposed to.

"We can't mess with anything, you know that."

"I'm not messing—I'm just…reassuring…" With a sly grin Thessa pulled her twin toward the door.

"No-stop. Thessa—you know as well as I do that things have to happen the way they—"

"No they don't! Look—I went back, and yeah Sam and Jack were there and all was happy—but it isn't right!"

"No—**_this_** isn't right!!"

"GOD! What is with you?! Why are you against this so much? We're the same person! Why can't you see what I'm trying to do here?"

"Thessa—look, I don't know what you've seen but this isn't right. Sam has always told us that things have to happen the way they happen—you can't change that!'

"Yeah—she has said that—a lot…" Thessa remembered all the times Sam had told her that in passing. And every time she seemed sad as she said the words—as though she were saying them to convince herself rather than Thessa. "_Me thinks she doth protest too much!"_

"Oh my god…" It hit her like a Mac truck—Thessa was right.

"Okay—you go talk to Daniel, I'm going to talk to Jack."

Days like this made Jack O'Neill want to watch TV and let his brain take a nap.

Daniel has a daughter.

Where did she come from?

Who was the mother?

And how did she end up in his house!?

The soft creak of his office door caught his attention as Thessa walked in the door.

"Uh—" Jack stuttered as he stood from his seat.

"It's okay Jack—we need to talk."

As Daniel held his daughter in his arms, the world faded around him and a woman appeared…

"I remember—I remember everything." Pulling her back from his embrace he looked down into her eyes.

"And you know what we have to…"

"I know where to find you."

"So you are from the…future?" Jack asked for the second time.

"Yes…and so is the other one…"

"Okay…and you are trying to keep Daniel from getting killed when he goes to save you."

"Yes."

"Okay…are you sure you shouldn't be explaining this to Carter?"

"No—you need to hear it."

"OK—so if the other one of you is from the future too then why are—you here?"

"Uhmm…well…I'm here from when she goes back and then realizes--Okay, I'm taking a leap here—I know that! But I've lived without my Dad my whole life—and even though you make a really good substitute it's just no the same! Look—I can do this, I can save my Dad and have my happy perfect life but you have to pull your head out of your butt and tell Sam you love her so she won't marry Pete!"

You could have knocked Jack over with a feather. "Oh really?" Jack asked trying to speak over the sudden lump in his throat.

"Look—it's already happened. It's going to happen, it just needs to happen a little quicker."

"Look…"

"No Jack—you have to hear this. No one else can do it—just you. Now…this is going to sound a little off—just listen…"

"I'm not listening to this-"

"JACK! She will choose you! She already told me that she would!"

At that, Jack sat down and started listening…

Holding her hand through the hall, Daniel slipped his card and the doors of the gate room opened.

The Stargate activated as they stood at the foot of the ramp—Jack stood above in the command room watching.

"Wait!" Thessa screamed as she ran down the stairs and into the gate room.

As the even horizon settled, Daniel walked up the ramp with his daughter—just as Thessa ran in the door.

"DAD!"

Thessa ran up the ramp and beside Daniel and her twin—as Daniel looked from one girl to the other and up to Jack.

"Listen—I have to go with you." Thessa pleaded.

"What? No—"

"Dad listen—when you walk through that gate you'll ascend again and Thessalie will be sent back home—but you need help, you can't do this alone…and I know where he's hiding me."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's no time to explain—we have to go!" As she spoke, Thessa took Daniel by the arm and pulled him into the gate. The gateroom was engulfed in light.

Jack watched from the command room and felt oddly at peace as the gate shut down and Cater came running up behind him.

"SIR! What's going on?" She screamed as she stopped at his side and began to push buttons on the console.

"Sam…" Jack spoke softly as he reached for her arm and pulled her away from the console. "Sam…it's alright—just some family business."

"What?" She was totally lost—not a something she was use to. "Sir—what's going on?"

A soft smile crossed his face as he looked down at the papers in his hand. "Let's talk." Taking her by the arm he led her to his office…

The walls of the marble compound trembled as Daniel descended…with Thessa at his side.

The old man stood his ground as the door exploded and the two walked through the dust.

"I'll be saving myself—you have fun talking care of him." Thessa said squeezed Daniel's hand and walked over to the wall and vanished into the marble…

The hall was endless and dark, but Thessa still pushed through to the end until she saw the bed and the blanket…

"Na-Sier-Nah-Leh-Ah." Thessa knelt by the bed and pulled the covers back gently until she saw the mound of curls and those big blue eyes. "Hi there, my name is Thessalie—I'm going to take you home."

The young girl reached out in her sleepy state and let Thessa pull her into her arms.

"Your death is eminent—" With the raise of his hand the old man crashed against the wall and fell to his death.

As Daniel looked at the aftermath of his vengeance, Thessa walked through the wall with her younger self in her arms. "Dad?"

Daniel walked over and took the young girl from her. "This is you huh?"

"Yeah—that's me."

"Let's go home, what do ya say?"

Stepping out of his embrace, Carter stepped back and leaned against his desk as she stared down at the papers in her hand.

Jack pulled a chair over and sat before her. Resting his hands on her knees, Jack looked up at her.

"Sam…"

"Jack—I have to…think about this."

"I know."

She stood from the desk and he held on to her knee and pulled her back as he stood.

"I mean it—say the word and I'll sign them."

She said nothing. Only reached out and touched his face softly, letting her fingers rest on his lips. She indulged herself for only a moment then dropped her hand and walked for the door.

She paused at the door—for a moment she didn't know if she was going to be able to walk out of that office. She clenched the papers in her hand as she looked back at him. She didn't know what to say—then nodded and left the room.

Jack stood against the desk as she walked out then--

The alarms rang throughout the base IN COMING WORMHOLE.

Jack walked to the gateroom—it was all happening just as Thessa told him.

The event horizon settled as Carter looked on and Jack walked up behind her.

"I can't close the iris."

"It's okay—it's Daniel."

Not a second later Daniel walked through the gate with the young girl in his arms.

"Right on time." Jack said as he walked over to the stairs and into the gateroom.

Carter watched him and looked back down to Daniel as Teal'c walked in after Jack.

WHAT THE HECK IS GOING!? She shook her head and walked down to the gateroom.

"Daniel—I trust everything went alright."

"Jack…" walking to the end of the platform Daniel pulled back the blanket to reveal the young girl in his arms. "This is my daughter Na-Sier-Nah-Leh-Ah."

"Hey there beautiful." Jack brushed her hair from her face and then looked back at carter as she approached. "Let's get her to the infirmary and get her checked out."

Daniel sat Na-Sier-Nah-Leh-Ah on the medical bed and sat beside her.

"The doctor says you're alright. You've got a mild sedative in your system and you just have to sleep it off.

"And you're my father?"

"Yes, I am."

"I remember you somehow."

"Really?"

"I remember, a girl…Thessalie, who is she?"

"Oh—she's a friend of mine."

"She saved me."

"Yes, yes she did." Pulling her into his arms he just held her, just thankful to _be there_.

Jack went home early.

A nice cold beer and Chinese food sounded like just what he needed after a nice long day of…crap.

With an arm full of take-out and a fresh six pack, he reached for his key to unlock the door—but the door was open. Pushing the door open with his foot—Jack sat the bag and the six-pack by the door as he looked toward the kitchen strait a head. As he saw her, the world stopped moving.

"I couldn't wait till you got home." Walking right for him was Sam Carter, retirement papers in hand—and no engagement ring.

She stopped short of running into him and held out the paper with a pen.

Without saying a work, Jack took the paper and pen. Bearing against the wall, he signed the papers and handed them back to her with an awkward smirk growing across his face.

She was biting her lip as she looked down at his signature. His finger curled under her chin and soon her eyes were linked with his.

"Can I kiss you now?" Jack's voice was actually quivering as he spoke—Thessa was right.

"You better."

He almost tripped over the takeout bag as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her…but alas…he did kiss her.

The light faded and Thessa stood in darkness.

"Ohhh, well this can't be good." Turning around Thessa tried to let her eyes adjust to the darkness but it was no use. "Hello?!" She screamed into the void before her but stil no one answered.

"Be still." The voice did not echo and sounded as though it came from someone standing behind her.

Spinning around, Thessa froze as she nearly knocked into the woman that now stood before her.

"Oma." Thessa had seen this coming a mile away.

"My child…" With a mother's touch, Oma reached for Thessa's shoulder and smiled as she touched her hair. "I have longed to see you—but not like this."

"I had to do it—I had to."

"You were not to be known among our people. This event is not easily concealed."

"I'm sorry. Please—I had to save him Oma, please don't take him from me."

"My child, time is not to be handled by the young."

"Oma, please don't take him from me—he's my father I need him." Tears welled up in her eyes. She knew that even though she had set things right—Oma could set it back to how it had been.

"You did not grow among our people, your beginning was consumed by fear and darkness—let this be the beginning of the light." He finger graced her hairline and across her eyes as Thessa closed them. "The power within will be no more—let the light fade and life restore."

Light consumed her once again and faded slowly as she fell to her knees—Oma had left.

She tried to get to her feet Thessa crashed into a table and then a chair—when the bedroom door opened.

"Thessalie?" A sleepy voice called out. "Is that you?"

Turning around, she saw the tall figure before her as it reached and turned on a lamp.

"Oh god…" She was afraid to open her eyes—but as she squinted up and saw her father, Thessa broke into tears and fell into his arms.

"Thessalie, what's going on?" Daniel asked as he held her.

"Oh—nothing, I just uhh…I was uhh…hmm."

"It's alright—come on sit down…"

Sitting beside Daniel, Thessa leaned into his shoulder as he held her.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah—bad dream…" As Thessa turned her head her eyes locked on to the pictures on the table before her. Various pictures of her and Daniel when she was young were framed along the table and one on the end of Sam and Jack—on their wedding day.


End file.
